


WONDER BOY

by AlphaGurl1939



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jealously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaGurl1939/pseuds/AlphaGurl1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has feelings for you but you're dating Brett, what happens when Brett pisses Liam off so much he starts to lose control. Luckily for everyone you're there to help Liam calm down, which results in you becoming his anchor and maybe something more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	WONDER BOY

“Hey (Y/N)” you hear Liam call from behind you. You turn around almost slipping on the wet grass on the Lacrosse field luckily Liam catches you before you fall.

“Thanks Wonder boy” you say, “but you can let me go now” you tell him since he was still holding onto you.

“Ah sorry (Y/N)” he stutters looking down in embarrassment, you then notice Brett jogging towards to the two you, Brett then puts his arm around you

“Dunbar what are you doing over here shouldn’t you be over there with your loser team” Brett says and you elbow him in the side, Brett and Liam had never liked each other even before the whole mess with the coaches car, they had always had problems, you never knew why. “I’m just joking, if you want to hang over here and talk to my girlfriend that’s fine” he says empathising on the my.

“Don’t worry I was just leaving” Liam bites out clearly pissed, I can’t blame him Brett can be a real dick when he wants to.

Once Liam is gone you hit Brett again, “hey what was that for?” Brett asks like he has no idea at all.

“What’s wrong with you? Why do you always have to be such an ass to Liam” you ask hitting him again.

“What am I the only one who remembers what he did to the coaches car” he says.

“Oh come on Brett you’ve been cold towards him long before the car thing” you tell him, maybe you’ll finally get the answer to why Brett and Liam hate each other.

“You really want to know?” he asks, I just nod in response. “Because he like you” Brett says I shrug because of course he likes you your friends after all, “No (Y/N) I mean he really likes you, more than just a friend” he tells you, you laugh because Liam having feelings for you yeah right the two of you have been friends for along time, longer than you’ve known Brett in fact Liam is the one who introduced the two you.

“What Liam doesn’t have feelings for me, your crazy” you tell Brett, he goes to say something but before he can the whistle blows for all the players to make there way to the field. “Good luck” you tell your boyfriend before you give him a quick peck on the lips, he then makes his way onto the field without another word. Before you find a seat on the bleachers you notice Liam looking straight at you with a pissed expression on his face and for a second you think maybe he does have feeling for you but as fast as the thought arose it disappears just as fast.

For most of the game it’s tied with both teams doing very well which could do with the fact that each team has more than one werewolf on there team not to mention it’s a full moon. Brett’s comment from earlier about Liam having feelings for you is still on your mind, you know that theres no way that it’s true but you can’t help but to think what if.

Your separated from your thoughts when you hear screaming, once you look up you notice that there is only a minute left of the game and that Liam has the ball and that the screaming was from the crowd cheering for him before you know it your cheering for him which you probably shouldn’t seeing as though you go to another school. Liam is so close to the goal but just as he’s about to take the shot suddenly he’s been thrown hard onto the ground, you swear you could hear bones break, you gasp then you realise who hit him, your very own boyfriend Brett Talbot and suddenly your very, very pissed but then you see Liam and notice that he’s either in pain or he’s about to lose control both are bad so you run towards him.

“Were done” you tell Brett as you go pass him, and even though he didn’t say anything you know he heard you. “Liam are you okay?” You ask once your kneeling beside him, he just grunts and you realise that his eyes are changing colour, losing control it is. You get him up and start to lead him towards the locker room as quickly as you can.

By the time you get to the locker room Liam has completely lost control, he walks over to the showers and turns them on and just stands under them with his hands on the wall, you hear a crack, Liam has pushed so hard he’s made a huge crack in the wall, “Liam calm down” you tell him while slowing walking towards him.

“I can’t” he growls out making the wall crack even more. his breathing has grown even heavier than before.

“You can, I know you can Liam, your wonder boy after all” you say trying to lift the mood but failing miserably. Now your right behind him, you put your hand on his shoulder.

He slowly turns around, once he’s facing you he has transformed back but his eyes are still gold, before you can stop yourself you kiss him at first he’s unresponsive he just stands there shell-shocked but soon he puts his hands on either side of your face and deepens the kiss and before you know it he’s pushes you lightly against the wall of the locker room, you don’t even care that your completely drenched because all you can concentrate on are his lips on yours and the heat radiating from his body.

“Liam, are you in here” you hear someone shout, Liam breaks the kiss just as Scott and Stiles come around the corner. “Uh whoops oh this is awkward” Stiles says obviously trying to keep himself from bursting out laughing, you notice Liam death staring Stilinski like he might actually kill him, Stilinski must noticed this because he apologises while he grabs Scott’s arm and drags him out of the locker room.

Liam looks back at you and he looks like all his question were just answered, “You my anchor” he whispers smiling a little, your breathe hitches because for some reason you can’t think of anything that has ever sounded better than those words, you then resume what you were doing before the two of you were rudely interrupted, and you know that all your question were also answered. Liam was your wonder boy.


End file.
